sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mummy's Shroud
| runtime = 90 min | country = United Kingdom | language = English | budget = }} The Mummy's Shroud is a 1967 British DeLuxe colour horror film made by Hammer Film Productions which was directed by John Gilling. It stars André Morell and David Buck as explorers who uncover the tomb of an ancient Egyptian mummy. It also starred John Phillips, Maggie Kimberly, Elizabeth Sellars and Michael Ripper as Longbarrow. Stuntman Eddie Powell (Christopher Lee's regular stunt double) played the Mummy, brought back to life to wreak revenge on his enemies. The uncredited narrator in the prologue, sometimes incorrectly assumed to be Peter Cushing, is British actor Tim Turner. It was the third of Hammer's four Mummy films, a cycle which began with The Mummy (1959), continued with The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb (1964), and ended with Blood from the Mummy's Tomb (1971). It was the last to feature a bandaged mummy - the final film contained no such character. It was the final Hammer production to be made at Bray Studios, the company's home until 1967, when its productions moved to Elstree Studios and occasionally Pinewood. Plot The Mummy's Shroud is set in 1920 and tells the story of a team of archaeologists who come across the lost tomb of the boy Pharaoh Kah-To-Bey (Toolsie Persaud). The story begins with a flash back sequence to Ancient Egypt and we see the story of how Prem (Dickie Owen), a manservant of Kah-To-Bey, spirited away the boy when his father (Bruno Barnabe) was killed in a palace coup and took him into the desert for protection. Unfortunately, the boy dies and is buried. The story then moves forward to 1920 and shows the expedition led by scientist Sir Basil Walden (Andre Morell), and business man Stanley Preston (John Phillips) finding the tomb. They ignore the dire warning issued to them by Hasmid (Roger Delgado), a local Bedouin about the consequences for those that violate the tombs of Ancient Egypt and remove the bodies and the sacred shroud. Sir Basil is bitten by a snake just after finding the tomb. He recovers, but has a relapse after arriving back in Cairo. Preston takes advantage of this and commits him to an insane asylum, to take credit for finding the tomb and Prince's mummy himself. Meanwhile, after being placed in the Cairo Museum, the mummy of Prem is revived when Hasmid chants the sacred oath on the shroud. The mummy then proceeds to go on a murderous rampage to kill off the members of the expedition, beginning with Sir Basil after he escapes from the asylum. One by one, those who assisted in removing the contents of the tomb to Cairo are eliminated by such grisly means as strangulation, being thrown out of windows, and having photographic acid thrown in their face. Greedy Stanley Preston, the real villain of the piece, after repeated attempts to evade the murder investigations and flee for his own safely, is murdered in a Cairo sidestreet by the avenging mummy. All ends happily thanks to the intervention of remaining members of the party, Stanley's son Paul Preston (David Buck) and Maggie Claire de Sangre (Maggie Kimberly), who succeed in destroying the Mummy in a very dramatic and beautifully staged finale. Cast * André Morell as Sir Basil Walden (as Andre Morell) * John Phillips as Stanley Preston * David Buck as Paul Preston * Elizabeth Sellars as Barbara Preston * Maggie Kimberly as Claire (as Maggie Kimberley) * Michael Ripper as Longbarrow * Tim Barrett as Harry * Richard Warner as Inspector Barrani * Roger Delgado as Hasmid * Catherine Lacey as Haiti * Dickie Owen as Prem * Bruno Barnabe as Pharaoh * Toni Gilpin as Pharaoh's Wife * Toolsie Persaud as Kah-to-Bey * Eddie Powell as The Mummy Critical reception Allmovie's contemporary review of the film was unfavourable: "The Mummy's Shroud is a standard issue spook show that recycles elements from the previous two mummy titles ... without any of their atmosphere, imagination or suspense." In other media The film was adapted into a 12-page comic strip for the December 1977 issue of the magazine House of Hammer (volume 2, #15, published by Top Sellers Limited). It was drawn by David Jackson from a script by Donne Avenell. The cover of the issue featured a painting by Brian Lewis, depicting a scene from the movie. It was released on DVD in the US in 2000 on the Anchor Bay label. It is rated PG, uncut, in the UK, a long way from its original X certificate in the cinema. References External links * * * * Category:1967 films Category:1967 horror films Category:1960s fantasy films Category:British films Category:British fantasy films Category:English-language films Mummy's Shroud, The Category:Films set in the 1920s Category:Films set in Egypt Category:Hammer Film Productions horror films Category:Films directed by John Gilling Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films adapted into comics